Last Christmas
by J. J. Bean
Summary: "Last Christmas, I gave him my heart. He didn't even wait a day before giving it away." Some Christmassy fuzz to precede more fluffier FFs to come! JUBBY
1. Chapter 1

Just a bit of Christmassy fuzz. The chapters will be *very* short, varying from less than a page to a little over. I shall save my nonsensical rambling for the end of the last chapter, though I will ask you to review (you don't need to review each chapter individually, I know that can be a hassle, but at the end, please) :)

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, or am related to anyone who dreamed up the idea of these awesome people. Nor do I have any rights to the song.

* * *

Last Christmas – Chap 1

_

* * *

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_The very next day, you gave it away…_

When I first heard that song, I cried. Not because it had anything to do with me, but because of the meaning of the lyrics, that someone had been cruel enough to take someone's heart and give it away so carelessly, effectively breaking it. I just couldn't fathom the idea, it was too heartless.

I was innocent then. My innocence made me cry, you could say. And I'm not much of a crier.

It's my favorite song now.

Now, it actually pertains to me, I understand it, I know what it means.

I still cry sometimes when I hear that song.

Not because of innocence, really, but because of him.

The one person I thought would never hurt me, who would never break my heart; my best friend.

Last Christmas, I gave him my heart.

He didn't even wait a day before giving it away.

* * *

To avoid confusion, let me explain. Chapters 1 and 5 are current, and all the chapters in between are past events, though told in the present tense.

Gamsahamnida!

~ J. J. Bean


	2. Chapter 2

Asking you to review, please :)

* * *

Last Christmas – Chap 2

* * *

It was nine o'clock in the evening on Christmas day, the day when everyone stayed up till the break of dawn just hanging out. We stood in the kitchen: I was making cocoa for the girls; he was just… _there._ When I turned around to find the whipped cream, he handed it to me with a smirk, as silent as the snow outside.

I put the cream down, rolling my eyes, and turned to face him, my back against the counter.

"Merry Christmas, Bobby," I said softly, smiling up at my best friend.

"Merry Christmas, Jubes," her grinned back. "Here, I got you something." From his jeans pocket, he produced a small rectangular package covered in silver wrapping paper.

"Thanks," I said, accepting the gift. I felt my cheeks heating up, though I had no idea why; I'd already given him his main gift, so it wasn't like I'd forgotten or anything.

Carefully, I unwrapped it to uncover a navy blue box. I lifted the lid on it to reveal a golden locket in the shape of a heart.

"Wow," the word escaped my lips sounding breathless. I picked it up and held it so it would catch the light of the room. "It's beautiful."

"Open it," Bobby urged, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

I found the catch on the side of the heart, and opened the locket. Inside was a picture of us covered in whipped cream, looking at each other with mischievous grins. Our arms were slung over each other's shoulders, and were holding bottles of cream in the other. That was the day we'd declared prank wars, using our preferred weapon of chaos – whipped cream, naturally.

"Wow, Bobby," I laughed. A wide grin settled on my face as I looked back up at the boy. "Amazing." I flung myself at him, wrapping my arms around him in a hug.

"Me or it?" He joked as I buried my nose in his shirt.

"Both," I said.

"Here, let me put it on for you," he offered. I placed the necklace in his hand and turned slightly. I lifted my hair off the back of my neck as he strung the chain around it.

"What happened to your other necklace?" He asked. The necklace he was referring to was a small silver key that read "Heart" in flowy writing. Cheesy, yes. So cheesy that sometimes even I wondered why I wondered why I wore it, but it stayed on. Until tonight.

I didn't answer.

The light brushing of his fingers against the back of my neck made my breath catch and gave me chills.

"Beautiful," he murmured. I let my hair down and leaned against his chest. My hand found his and I pressed a small parcel of my own into his palm. It wasn't neatly wrapped, as his was, though it was just as precious.

I don't know what made me do it. Maybe it was the smell of chocolate and cookies. Maybe it was the sugar from all the candy canes I ate finally getting to me. Or maybe it was just because it was Christmas.

But for whatever reason, I kissed my best friend.

His lips were soft and the kiss short and gentle. He tasted like gingerbread.

"Merry Christmas, Jubes he whispered, pressing his lips to my own one more time.

"Merry Christmas, Bobby."

* * *

~ J. J. Bean


	3. Chapter 3

Review? Please? *puppy dog eyes

* * *

Last Christmas – Chap 3

* * *

The feel of his lips on mine stayed with me for what felt like forever – forever until I saw _them_. It was forever encased within all of five minutes.

The tray holding mugs of hot chocolate that I carried dropped to the floor, along with my heart. One of the ceramic mugs shattered, the sound of it echoing my heart breaking. My breath became shallow and everything seemed far away, distant, muted. Everything but _them._

At the end of the hallway, underneath a stem of mistletoe, was Bobby. And Lorna Dane.

Her hand was cupping his cheek as he held her with his arms around her waist.

The sound of the cups chattered caused Bobby to turn, his lips leaving the green-haired mutant's to look for the source.

His ice blue eyes found mine, burning into my head. In a moment of clarity, I saw confusion, shock, and regret. Then it all started to swim into a blurred mess of sparkling, beautiful, heartbreaking blue eyes.

They say eyes are the gateway to the soul, but I was too preoccupied with the clamoring of my own to see his.

Before I could see any more, I turned and ran to my room. I didn't allow the tears to fall.

Voices rushed past me in a haze of noise before I finally reached my room.

I grabbed the telephone receiver before I could think twice, and dialed the familiar number that was home.

"Hello?"

"Ma?" I choked. "I want to come home."

* * *

~ J. J. Bean


	4. Chapter 4

R. E. V. I. E. W.

* * *

Last Christmas – Chap 4

* * *

I left everything. I didn't bother to pack all the random little trinkets and thingamabobs that I'd collected in the year and a half that I'd been at the Xavier Institute. I didn't bother to make my bed. I left the locket on my pillow.

My neck felt bare without any chains on it. I refused to wear any necklace but the one that held the key to my heart on it, or the locket Bobby had given me. And I didn't have either of them with me.

I wanted Bobby to give me the key back, especially since he obviously couldn't handle the responsibility it meant for even five minutes.

When I returned, everything in my room was the same, except my bed. The sheets smelled fresh and the covers were artfully arranged. And the locket was on my pillow.

I didn't expect anything to be any less different. I was only gone for two weeks.

By my bed was a picture of Bobby and I smiling at the camera. I'd put it face down when I'd left, but now I turned it back up and draped the locket around it.

A tentative knock on the door alerted me of an intrusion right before the door opened a crack. I opened it the rest of the way to reveal Bobby standing in the hallway, looking awkward. Guilt was on his face and his stare was directed at the floor.

He wordlessly held his right fist out, palm up. Slowly, he uncurled his fingers to reveal a key on a silver chain.

Equally slowly, I take my hand and place it over his, closing his fist back up again.

He raised his gaze to my face, a question in his eyes, and I gave a small smile.

* * *

*Break to insert nonsensical rambling*: let me explain. I had plans for her to be gone a looooong time, like at least a year, but then I realized that that would be a pretty stupid reason to leave the mansion, so it's two weeks. Very unepic, I know. I just thought of a way to make it better though. But it doesn't make the most amount of sense... but then again, this doesn't either...

~ J. J. Bean


	5. Chapter 5

Last chapter! :)

* * *

Last Christmas – Chap 5

* * *

Last Christmas, I gave him my heart.

I don't think he gave it away, just misplaced it.

And this year, I'm not gonna be smarter or dumber and give whatever's left to someone else.

I'm just gonna hope he finds it soon.

Because, no matter what he does, no matter how much it hurts, my heart will always belong to Bobby Drake.

* * *

Yah, I know, it's a bit whack. In all honesty, the whole point of me writing it at all was to get to the closing line – I thought it up in math class and had to use it _immediately._ So I wrote it all in four hours (getting sidetracked with websurfing, mail-checking, facebook, and reading other FanFics, naturally). I'm hoping it's kind of decent.

So... I'm ba-ack! In Korean! Lol no, I'm just teaching myself conversational Korean as of three weeks now. It's pretty cool. I hope I'll be able to update with a semblance of normality during this Christmas break.

Please review, even if you're anonymous, just click the review button! It would be the best Christmas present you could ever give to a stranger! :)

~ J. J. Bean


End file.
